Trapped
by xxCelestiaMCxx
Summary: Me, my friend and TeamCrafted get stuck in Minecraft! I am co-authoring this with xMinecraftiaLizziex! Check out her profile! STUFF!
1. Chapter 1

Celestia: Hello everypeoples! This is a JOINT STORY with my friend, xMinecraftiaLizziex! Check out her profile or I'LL MURDER YOU ALL!

Lizzie: I have just started so don't expect any superamazingsplavacadofreemanbudder style stories. There won't be any. Maybe.

Celestia: As you can see we are both SkyDoesMinecraft fans, ehehehehe... HEHEHE...

Lizzie: It's obviously gonna be about Sky and the gang. Duh.

Celestia: Yes, and I know TeamCrafted have split up *sob sob*, but in this case let's imagine that everyone is back together (including Seto) in one BIG HAPPEH BUNDLE OF FRIENDSHIP! YAYA! FRIENDSSSSS!

Lizzie: Basically, we get stuck with TeamCrafted, in Minecraft. Well, that's really great.

Celestia: SHUTUP! STOP GIVING AWAY THE PLOT LINE!

Lizzie: Ooooooooh someone's getting stressy!

Celestia: Just... No. Let's get on with the story before the readers kill you. Not me, I'm awesome. You. Both of us will be posting this, so yeah. And for any of my readers, I'M SUPAH SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED ANYTHING IN AGES I SHALL DO IT ASAP. Oh can I do the disclaimer plzzzzzz?

Lizzie: Fine. (pssssst. Read it on my profile-it's better!)

Celestia: NOPE! READ IT ON MINE, I HAS ACUTE HEARINGS! I AM ALSO TONS AWESOMER THAN EVERYONE! YAYAYAYA! WE ONLY OWN OURSELVES! THAT'S CELESTIA AND LIZZIE, IN CASE YOU ARE STUPID AND HAVEN'T FIGURED OUT YOURSELF YET! SKY OWNS SKY, DEADLOX OWNS DEADLOX, MINECRAFT UNIVERSE OWNS MINECRAFT UNIVERSE, ETC, ETC! I AM NOT HYPER! AT ALL! NEITHER IS LIZZIE! YAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYA! YAYA!

Lizzie: Bfeyhrjwagufvewrk let's go!1!

* * *

(Celestia's POV (yaya it's me! Everyone loves me!))

I sighed. I'd been working on my world for ages, and I was really tired. Turning the computer off, I walked to my room and lay down, just looking at the stars for a little bit. I was about to fall asleep when I felt something was wrong. Almost like something was pulling me. I got up and headed to the computer again. The screen was flashing...

(Lizzie's POV (now me yayayay!))

I had just finished two hours of minecraft, and I was exhausted. It was nearing midnight, and I had texted Celestia about what we were going to do tomorrow. Despite my tiredness, I was hugely excited. But as I was about to switch the light off in my room, I noticed my computer screen was still flashing. Before I knew what I was doing, I was sitting at my computer again, and the screen started to twist into a whirlpool. Then everything went black.

(Sky's POV)

I switched off the computer, still raging. Me, Bodil, Ty, Jason and a few others had done another map by Bodil. This one was a sort of combo of parkour and Survival Games, so we needed a lot of people. Obviously, Bodil pushed me into the lava, that's what he does. And then he won. Wow.

My phone rang - Ty was calling. Sighing, I picked up my phone. I winced, expecting him to laugh at me for the parkour failures. But instead, I heard a whooshing sound.

"Sky! Help!" I heard Ty's voice faintly.

"Ty!" I yelled. "Ty, can you hear me? TY!"

All I got as a response was garbled sound and static.

I looked at my screen - and that was the last thing I remember before it happened.

(Celestia's POV)

Silence.

Falling through blackness.

Emptiness.

Stars.

I focused on the stars to stop me panicking, but soon I couldn't see anything.

The stars melted away into inky night.

(Bodil's POV)

Wow! I totally owned Sky in that parkour map! I'm gonna ring Ty and we can laugh about it. *rings Ty* Hey, he's not picking up! he said he would have his phone on, but he's not picking up! I'll try the other guys, see if they want to chat.*tries all numbers-none of them answer* Woah... Ok, this is freaking me out now. What's happened to them all? They were texting me only a few minutes ago! Where are they?

* * *

Celestia: LOVE MEEEEE! What do you peeps think of the storeh so far?! TELL ME! NOW!

Lizzie: SHTUFF IS GOING TO HAPPEN! Please review so you can scream at us if you don't like it!

Celestia: And of course, check out my and Lizzie's accounts, cos we're both kewl. *whispers to you* I'm better than her. Read all my stuff. Go. Quickly, before she notices.

Lizzie: I HEARD THAT!

Celestia: Ehehe. Heard what? *innocent face*

Lizzie: Oh my gosh, I give up with you.

Celestia: I'm too cute. Haha. Anyway peeps, this was the first chapter of our new story! Hope you enjoyed! If you did, leave a review! If you didn't, leave a review!

Lizzie: GOODBYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Celestia: YAYNESS!


	2. Chapter 2

Celestia: HEYY! WE BACK WITH A CHAPTER! WAZZUP PEEPS!

Lizzie: Yes we are! Cause we've broken up, (yayayay we get 1 week more than everyone else cause we are just epic), we haven't been able to see much and anyway, im going on holiday tomorrow so there won't be any chapters because I'm gonna be buuuuuussssssyyyyyyyyy! This is probably gonna be the last chapter for ages!

Celestia: And to explain the lack of chapters in my stories, I got ill/had a temperature/got off school for one day/got banned from the computer for a while/went to France on a school trip!

Lizzie: Yeah, I've been super busy as well so sorry I haven't published anything for ages but Surviving The End chapter 2 should be coming sooooooooon!

Celestia: Same with most of my stories! I think we should get on with the story before everyone starts screaming at us for long author's notes. Or we could be trolls and keep talking for a couple more hours.

Lizzie: Welllllllllllllllllllllllllllll... I think... I think... TROLOLOLOLOLOL

Celestia: TROLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL

*3 hours later*

Celestia: LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLNOTHYPERLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL

Lizzie: SSSSSSHHHHHHHHUUUUUUUUUUTTTTTTTT UUUUUUUUUUPPPPP! Lets just get with the story now. Please. Please! PLEASE!

Celestia: ... *starts crying* I don't like it when you scweam at meeeee...

Lizzie: Well, too bad. You shouldn't annoy me so much.

Celestia: ... But I'm a troll. *sad sniff* It's my job to annoy people. Once I went on a server where you can disguise as someone, disguised as SkyDoesMinecraft and killed someone. Then everyone was saying things like 'OMG SKY IS ON THE SERVER' and then they would get blocked for spamming capital letters. See? It's funny.

Lizzie: Ok, I'll let you off. I reckon we really should get on with the story 'cause it's taken us 3 1/2 weeks to write the intro. LONG INTROSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Celestia: YAYYYYY k den

* * *

Line designed by Celestia

* * *

(Celestia's POV because I'm just awesome)

'Oww,' I rubbed my eye to try and focus my vision a bit better. Gradually, my fuzzy surroundings became... Blocks? Where was I?

A little thought... okay, panicking... later, I was pretty sure I was in, uhh, Minecraft.

I knew you wouldn't believe me.

(Lizzie POV)

I woke up. I rubbed my eyes and my vision became clearer. I heard the grunt of a pig and turned round.

Hang on.

Why was the pig square?

Was I?

I couldn't be.

That was impossible.

I stood up and looked around at my surrounding me. Then it dawned on me. I was in Minecraft.

(Celestia's POV again)

"Ugh!" I kicked the tree, and it fell right next to a cube chicken. It squawked and ran away as the tree faded into items. "I guess the rules of Minecraft still work."

I picked up the tiny, floating blocks and walked right into someone.

"I'M STARTLED!" they yelled in an oh-so-familiar voice.

"Wait... SKY?!"

(Lizzie POV)

I started to walk through the forest when I heard a two voices calling out "Jerome Buddy! Bacca! Where are you?"

I thought, "Is... is that...is that Mitch and Ssundee I can hear? No, it can't be, I must be going crazy."

But when I walked into the clearing, there they were.

They stared at me, and Mitch asked, "Why are you here?"

I took a deep breath and I was just about to explain everything when another two figures entered the clearing, a girl and a man.

IT WAS CELESTIA AND SKY!

(Celestia's POV hai peoples)

"LIZZIE?!" I yelled. "MITCH? SSUNDEE?"

"CELESTIA?!" she started running to me. "SKY?!"

Then a random person fell from a tree. I looked at them and jumped.

"BODIL?!"

"Hey sis!" replied the familiar Bulgarian voice.

I hugged him, then turned to the newly-found Youtubers. Lizzie was looking at me, arms crossed.

"You have a lot of explaining to do."

* * *

Lizzie: YAYAAYAYAAY! WE HAVE FINALLY FINISHED THIS CHAPTER AFTER 4 WEEKS!

Celestia: Hehehehe it's how we troll...

Lizzie: Yeah... Anyways, we hope you have enjoyed this chapter, sorry it's taken 643647835895 BILLION years to do, but we are going to get chapter 3 up ASAP!

Celestia: ... *gets out diamond sword*

Lizzie: *Gets out double budder sword of majesticness* AHA!

Celestia: Uhh... I'm out. *disappears in shower of budder*

Lizzie: Well, that happened. If you liked, leave a review. If you didn't like it, leave a review. I hope you enjoyed this and we will see you doods llllllllllaaaaaaaaaaatttttttttttttteeeeeeeeeerrrrrrrrrrr! Oh, and by the way, #MEROMEZY4DAYZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

*disappears in a shower of Mitch and Jerome ingots*

Celestia: *reappears* Trololol. *disappears again*

Lizzie: *reappears* I saw you do that. People are going to scream at us if we don't end this now, sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo...

Celestia: *reappears* Fine. BYE EVERYPEOPLES! *grabs Lizzie and disappears in shower of budder and Mitch&Jerome ingots*


	3. Chapter 3

Celestia: HELLO EVERYPEOPLES JHFIODBHGUREHCGIUDRHGBDRJKHLIUDFHBNILU

Lizzie: HELLLOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!1! WE ARE TOTALLY NOT HYPER!1

Celestia: NNOOOOOOOPPE! ANYWAY STORY TIME BECAUSE WE HAVE ABSOLUTELY NOTHING TO SAY!

* * *

(No POV)

Lizzie stood staring at Celestia, who now had her arm around Bodil. She felt a surge of anger mixed with excitement as they stared back at her, grinning like a pair of cats. "Why did you not tell me?!" she yelled.

"You wouldn't have believed me if I told you, though," she pushed back her fringe. "I mean, I have Bodil40 as a brother."

"BODIL40!" Sky shouted from the side.

" I guess that's true" sighed Lizzie. "Anyway, * she turns to the members of team crafted* are any more of you here? Seto, Deadlox perhaps? If they are here, then we need to find them ASAP!" She turned around, with her Im-being-serious-now-im-not-joking-STOP-SPINNING-IN-CIRCLES-CELESTIA look she very rarely had.

"Awwwww... do I have to?" whined Celestia. "I'm dizzy now. Maybe that wasn't such a good idea."

" Yep, like most of your ideas" grinned Lizzie, the serious look on her face lightening for a bit.

"Doods!" Mitch yelled. "We have to find my bacca buddy! And #Skylox!"

" I suggest we split into two groups," said Lizzie, taking charge as usual. " Mitch, Ssundee and myself will look for Jerome and Seto. Celestia, you, Sky and Bodil will look for Deadlox."

"Sounds fine to me," shrugged Celestia.

"NO SKYLOX! NO!" Sky ran in circles angrily.

" Woah chill out dood!" shouted Ssundee. " we'll find Ty soon enough. But hang on. Before we go looking for the other guys, shouldn't we make some tools, weapons and armour and also get some food? We don't know what we might encounter or for how long we'll be looking."

Celestia and Bodil were whispering something to each other all through this, and once Ssundee had finished speaking, everyone heard a loud crash. The two were standing in a newly formed clearing, and seven trees were lying on the ground.

"I'm not a cheater, I'm just amazing," Celestia winked.

" Right..." murmered Lizzie. " But I do think SSundee's right. We don't know where they are. They could be hundereds of chunks away!"

"Well, we've helped at least. Wood for dayzzz,"Bodil laughed.

" LETS SAVE SKYLOX!" yelled Sky. He was standing on top of a cow. "Oh, and Merome."

"Well. We've got wood, so we can make pickaxes and swords. Then four of us should go mining, and two of us should work on getting food and cooking it, setting up a farm, y'know, that shtuff," said Lizzie.

"This is like Battle Dome," remarked Mitch.

"No," Celestia pushed Sky off the cow and got on it herself. "This. Is. MINECRAFT!" (A/N: Insert epic music here.)

* Epic music stops* Ummm... Battledome is in Minecraft Celestia," frowned SSundee.

"SHUT UP DERP! YOU RUINED MY EPIC MUSIC!" she yelled.

" Don't make me take my glasses off, " warned SSundee.

Here, Bodil and Sky grabbed hold of Celestia. "Don't do this sis,"said Bodil.

At this point, Mitch interuppted by saying, " Doods, stop arguing! We'll never find the other guys if we argue."

"Also, Derp SSundee will kill us all," added Lizzie.

" LEZZZZZGOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Yelled Mitch.

* * *

Lizzie: WHADIDYATHINK?

Celestia: OF MY EPIC MUSIC?

Lizzie: No... just no.

Celestia: Okay okay fine. The keyboard was trolling us both while we were typing. It still is GUYODRHFNUYOXVFUOIDHRUGYPVODNHFGUVONFUI

Lizzie: I apoplogise. ANYWAYS, we hope you doods all enjoyed this chapter. If you enjoyed it, leave a review. If you didnt, leave a review and we will see you doods, LATTTTTTTTTERZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ.

Celestia: BYE EVERYPEOPLES! *grabs Lizzie and disappears in shower of budder and Mitch and Jerome ingots*


	4. Chapter 4

Celestia: HELLO EVERYPEOPLES WE IS BACK AND I CAN USE COREKT GRAMAR!

Lizzie: I KAN ALLSO YOUSE COREKT GRAMER!

Celestia: WOOOOO PARETAYYYY

Lizzie: Yeah! Anyways doods, we are back with chapter 4 of Trapped!

Celestia: CHIAPTER TAIME!

Lizzie: LEZZZZGOOOOOOOOOOOO!

* * *

So they started preparations.

Sky, Celestia, Lizzie and Bodil made pickaxes and headed to a nearby ravine, while Mitch and SSundee stayed to work on a base and farm.

Suddenly, everyone heard a scream coming from Sky's direction of "BUDDER!"

They all ran to Sky to find him spinning in circles next to some budder ore.

"YAYYY!" Celestia started spinning in circles as well.

"BUDDER!" yelled Lizzie.

Suddenly, Bodil shouted "CREEPAH!"

"IF YOU'RE JOKING I WILL MURDER YOU IN YOUR SLEEP!" yelled Celestia, pulling out a stone sword.

"ERMMM... TOTALLY NOT JOKING!" Bodil shouted back.

Sky stopped spinning and poked him with the tip of his sword. "Liar."

Suddenly Lizzie stopped as well, a look of great excitement on her face. " Guys... I think I've found my cat!" They turned around to see a small cat with a nametag reading "Jocelot" above its head. The cat miaowed and jumped on to Lizzie.

"Oh yeah, Jocelot!" Celestia remembered. "She must have fallen into Minecraft as well."

"You don't say," muttered Sky, to be met with a stone-cold glare from Celestia.

"Yeah she must have," said Lizzie. " I'm glad she's here. Anyways doods, we should probably get on with mining now," she said.

"THATS MY LINE!" yelled SSundee.

"WHERE DID YOU COME FROM?" yelled Bodil back.

"I TELEPORTED HERE" replied SSundee.

"YAY, SCREAMING!" yelled Sky.

Celestia grinned. "SCREAMING IS FUN! SCREAMING IS FUN!" they shouted in unison.

"OK GUYS, PLEASE CAN WE MINE NOW?" yelled Lizzie. But it was no use. Everyone was screaming now.

"WOULD YOU LIKE A BOOK, SIR?!" Celestia shouted, doing a villager impression. "TEN EMERALDS FOR A BOOK, SIR!"

Everybody stopped screaming and looked at Celestia. "Really sis?" sighed Bodil.

Celestia giggled. And didn't stop. She went over and started mining, still laughing.

"All right, who gave her sugar?" Bodil turned around. Sky raised his hand and hid behind SSundee. "I can still see you, Sky." he said.

"Why did you do that?" asked Lizzie.

"I, uh, I... I'm just running away from youuuuu," he started panicking and ducked behind Jocelot.

Jocelot turned round to face Sky and hissed at him. She scratched Sky's face and Sky recoiled, clutching his cheek. Celestia couldn't help but laugh harder at this. She then started choking with laughter, and Bodil shook her.

"Don't die," he paused and grinned, "Not until we find out if you can respawn, at least."

"OMG WTH WAS THAT CAT DOING!" yelled Sky. "SHE JUST HURT ME!"

Lizzie glared at him. "It's not "Cat", its Jocelot!"

"Ehehehe, Sky, I have budder for youuuuuuuuuuu?!" Celestia was leaning on Bodil, still laughing, and playing with a budder ingot.

"Firstly, GIMME! Secondly, how did you smelt it?" Sky frowned.

"I gave her a smelter's pickaxe," said SSundee. "Eheheheheheh."

"YOU TROLL! GIMME ONE!" screamed Sky.

Celestia flopped on the floor and slowly stopped laughing. "Ugghhh... What happened?"

"In short, Sky gave you sugar, you went hyper, had a laughing fit and nearly choked to death," said Lizzie, oh-so-casually.

"WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?" Celestia screamed. She started running towards Sky.

"Uh, Sky..." Bodil grinned. "Run."

Celestia had almost reached Sky. Suddenly, she stopped in her tracks. Lizzie had somehow managed to reach Sky before her.

"HOW DID YOU DO THAT?!" screamed Celestia.

"I DON'T ACTUALLY KNOW!" screamed Lizzie.

"Woah. Something weird just happened. You were standing next to me, and then there was a flash of purple and you were in front of Celestia!" said Mitch.

"THE WHAT?!" Celestia yelled, then stopped. "This actually makes sense. You know your favourite mob?"

"An Enderman, yeah," said Lizzie slowly.

"And how their teleport particle things are purple?"

"Yeah..."

"Well, Mitch said the flash something was purple..."

Everyone looked at Celestia. "What? Are you surprised 'cos I used logic for once?"

"Ermmm, no, totally not," said everyone, not one of them meeting Celestia's gaze.

"Hey, what's that?" Sky pointed at a purple particle near the ceiling.

"I KNEW IT, SO MUCH LOGICALNESS!" screamed Celestia. "THAT'S WHY YOUR FAVOURITE COLOUR IS PURPLE, AND THAT'S WHY YOU WIN ALL THE RUNNING TROPHIES AT SPORTS DAY BECAUSE YOU'RE SO FAST!" She then started spinning again. Bodil rushed over to try and stop her.

"YOU'RE AN ENDER HYBRID! DUH!" Celestia's voice was muffled from Sky flopping on her to stop her spinning. "OOOOWWW! GET OFF ME!"

"OH MY GOSH! I'M GOING TO HAVE TO SPIN AS WELL!" Lizzie started spinning as well, and kept on yelling "UNEXPECTED!"

Mitch grabbed Lizzie's arms to stop her, but in a flash of purple particles she was behind him, laughing.

"YAY!" Celestia was jumping on Sky.

"WHADDAHELLISWRONGWITHYOU?" screamed SSundee. "I just want you to know that I have the Slice on me." He pulled out a huge iron sword.

" Just because it's big doesn't mean it's powerful. It's just a huge iron sword!" said Celestia, still jumping on Sky.

" This thing does 500 damage," SSundee said quietly.

Everyone stopped. " Oh god," said Lizzie.

Meanwhile, no-one had noticed that Bodil had gone missing.

"While you guys have been messing around, I found these." Bodil held up a stack of diamond, iron and budder blocks.

Celestia sighed. "Did you figure out how to use commands? If so, am I opped?"

"No, I didn't use commands, I used SKILL!"

"ANYWAY, BACK TO MEEE!" yelled Lizzie. " Am I really an Endergirl hybrid? I can't be the only one, what if you guys are hybrids too?..."

"First of all, I have no idea, but I have read stuff about Skybrine, Enderlox, WitherMU," Celestia said.

"As if." Sky rolled his eyes. "Herobrine doesn't exist."

"That's what they all said. Secondly, I have a question - did anyone have mods installed the last time you played?"

"Yeah... My Blood and Bones Modpack..." SSundee frowned.

"Wow. You total idiot," muttered Mitch.

"Anyone else?" Celestia asked. Nobody replied. "I had a ton of crazy mods, so expect ruby armour and stuff."

"CRAZY CRAFT!" Mitch yelled.

"And some other ones, but yeah," she grinned.

"Right. If these mods have slipped into our world, this could be trouble, especially with the blood and bones mod pack. Have you seen how hard it is to make 4 torches?" said SSundee.

"Hang on. I think there's good news. Things like blocks and animals are just gonna be there. But if I assume correctly, stuff like crafting recipes only affect the people who had the mod. Just a guess, but it does make torches a whole lot easier to craft," Celestia frowned.

"Also, awesome stuff like ultra powerful weapons and things," added Sky.

"So there's good news and bad news. The bad news is we could eventually find ourselves against loads of crazy bosses that have a bajillion health. The good news is we have super OP armour and weapons to take them on with. Am I right?" asked Lizzie.

"Pretty much," Mitch nodded.

"Well, we'd better get on with shtuff before a boss turns up," said Lizzie.

* * *

Lizzie: Wow, this has taken us aaaaagggggeeeeessssss.

Celestia: Much emphasis.

Lizzie: Anyways, we hope you doods all enjoy this SUPER long chapter. Also be sure to check out my new story which is coming soon! It's called 'The Frozen Endergirl'.

Celestia: If you enjoyed, leave a review! If you didn't, leave a review! Basically, leave a review or I will murder you in your sleep! *smiles*

Lizzie: Yeah..bye. We will see you doods later!

*Grabs Celestia and disappears in a shower of budder and Mitch and Jerome ingots*


End file.
